Tending the First Born
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Danny is a daddy (Part of the Tending series. YOu all know what this involves by now)


"Is there supposed to be this much screaming?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry, this is normal," Miles assured him. "You should have heard Rachel when you guys were coming out. Especially Charlie."

"That must have been quite the day," Danny muttered. "Not every man can say he remembers the day his wife was born."

"If your wife wasn't having a baby, I'd be pissed at you right now. Keep your voice down."

"You started it."

"Then move on."

Danny took a deep breath as another scream echoed. "She sounds really bad."

"She's pushing another human being out of her," Miles said. "That's painful. Trust me."

"I just…"

"Breathe, Danny. Marta has Charlie, Kyle and her mother in there with her. She's going to be fine."

Danny chewed his lower lip. "I just want this to be over," he whispered.

"I know," Miles murmured. He had no doubt he'd be just as frayed as Danny when Charlie's turn to give birth came in a few months. "Well you've done all you can. Now you have to wait."

Danny sat down and ran a hand through his hair. "Was my dad like this when Charlie and I were born?"

Miles dropped into a chair next to him. "Worse. Especially with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He couldn't' sit still at all. Kept pacing the ward then sitting down and then pacing again. It was insane." Miles chuckled.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"I could use some nothing right now."

"Bass told your dad he was not going to save Ben if he fell through the hole he was clearly pacing in the floor."

"Bass Monroe was at my birth?"

"He was my ride. We were at a bar when we got the call and there was no way I was driving."

"So…did Dad fall through the floor?"

"No but he did wear a definite groove in the tile."

Danny smiled. Marta let out a howl. "She's been in there a while now."

Before Miles could answer a different wail was heard. "Sounds like you're a father," he declared.

"Yes he is," a new voice said. Charlie came bouncing out with a wide smile. "Labor is all finished and Kyle is cleaning your brand new baby. Want to know the sex?"

"I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer," Danny said. "I just want to know everyone is okay."

"Everyone is fine," Charlie assured him. "Though Marta is exhausted."

"Not surprising," Miles sighed.

"Congratulations," Kyle said as he came through the door. "Daniel Matheson, you are now the father of a beautiful baby girl."

"Is she healthy? What about Marta? What's her name?"

Kyle laughed. "She and Marta are both doing well. Marta wanted to name her Gabriella. But she's waiting on your okay."

"I think that's a perfect name," Danny agreed. He grinned at Miles and Charlie. "I'm a dad."

"Yes you are," Kyle nodded. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Uh, okay."

Kyle passed Gabriella to Danny who was all thumbs. "How do you hold a baby?" he asked, looking at Miles.

"Don't ask me."

"Haven't you held children?"

"Oh, it's been years."

Charlie looked at Kyle with an amused grin. "When do you plan on helping them?"

"I'll let them go until they look like they might drop her."

"As long as you're ready to jump in."

"Trust me, I'm a professional."

"Good to know."

They watched for a few more minutes before Kyle finally stepped forward. "Hold her like this," he instructed. "Be sure to support her head. Her neck muscles can't yet."

Eventually Danny got it right and went in to spend time with his wife so they could both coo over the new baby. Kyle left to give them all a little privacy. Charlie came up behind Miles and wrapped her arms around him. "That's going to be us soon," she said.

"I know," Miles agreed. "You excited?"

"Yeah. And ready. I'm actually sick of being pregnant."

Miles smiled at her. "Sure that's not just the morning sickness?"

"Watch it," Charlie warned with a teasing smile of her own. "I saw what Marta went through in there. She was swearing she would never let Danny touch her again."

"You wouldn't' do that," Miles predicted.

"And how would you know?"

Miles twisted to kiss her hair. "Because you love me too much."

"I really do," she admitted, resting her forehead against his back.

"Want to know something?"

"What?"

"I love you too."


End file.
